Plane Crash outside Nome
by Balto fan1925
Summary: My first Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Plane crash outside Nome

Chapter 1

I was ready for a relatively short flight from Dutch Harbor to Nome. I had no idea that this short flight would change my life forever. It would take about an hour. The plane I was flying was a brand new A390 Alaska cargo plane. Oh,I almost forgot,my name is Peter ,but my friends call me Balto1925. This is because I am probably the biggest fan of Balto. Now,back to the story. I completed the preflight checklist and got a clearance for take-off. I taxied to the runway and powered up. The A390 is a VTOL(Vertical Take-Off and Landing) aircraft,but I only use that on really short runways.

After take-off,I turned the plane towards Nome. As I flew over the harbour,I saw the Northwestern heading out to sea. I waved at the Northwestern. The flight was not eventful. Well, unless you think flying through a snow storm is eventful. Then, just as I was lining up to the runway at Nome,one of the five engines failed. This by itself couldn't bring down the plane, so I ignored it. Then, the remaining four engines failed at the same time. That scared the crap out of me, because the plane was now an overweighed glider. I told the tower about the engine failures, and I said"I am declaring an emergency." I tried to keep the plane in the air as long as I could, but I knew that I wouldn't make it to the airport. Then, I heard the sound of the first tree hitting the wing. The plane started banking. I tried to keep the plane level,but I knew it was impossible. I saw a tree straight in front of the plane. I heard the sound of glass shattering. Then,everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up, I felt… strange. When I opened my eyes and looked around,to my surprise,I saw no wreckage. Then, when I looked at myself, my heart skipped a beat.

I had the hindquarters and tail of a wolfdog plus I had tan brown fur exactly like Balto's. I looked around and I saw a town in the distance. I presumed that the town was Nome. I decided that I would take a quick look around. I had to be quick, because I knew how the townsfolk treated wolfdogs from watching the Balto movies.

I had a hunch that I was in the past, because I saw no airfield outside the town. I snuck into the town and headed towards the post office. I spotted a calender so I checked the date. The date was the 13 of January,1928. I just barely managed to keep calm. When I turned around, I saw townsfolk pointing guns at me.

When they saw my face they dropped their guns. I ran out of town as fast as I could. Only when I was safely in the forest outside Nome did I think about why they didn't shoot me. I decided to take a quick nap. I dug a little den, then I went inside and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up, I came out of my den. I decided to do some reconnasaince because it does help knowing what I can work with. I headed deeper into the forest and found a frozen lake. "Great, now I know where I can find water" I thought to myself. I broke the ice and took a quick drink. I went further into the forest and found a herd of caribou."Now I know where I can find food" I thought to myself. I decided to head back to my den. On the way back, I picked up a scent of a dog, or wolf, I wasn't sure. I approached my den slowly and cautiously. Luckily, there was nobody at my den. I decided to go around the outskirts of Nome to see is there anything else I could use to survive. I saw an old beached trawler that looked familiar."So, you new around here?" I heard from behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I turned around and saw a tan brown wolfdog. "Are you Balto by any chance?" I asked the wolfdog.

"Yes, how do you know?" he said.

"Long story, but if you want me to explain,I will"I replied. "Then please explain it" Balto said.

"Okay, so the first thing is let me explain,then ask questions later. I'm from the future, 2014 to be exact, I was a human,I am a pilot like Duke except I fly Bigger aircraft, for example the An-225, which is the biggest in the world and Russian. The way I know about you is that there have been 3 movies made about you and your family. For all I, and anyone else who watches the movies know, only the first one was based on a true story and that even that was exagerated, so they guessed pretty well, I got here when my plane crashed, and that would be all" I said.

"Okay, and what do you have to prove it?" Balto asked. "Well, I think everything was destroyed in the crash, but we could go back to the crashsite to check, if you trust me enough." I replied. Balto nodded. We set of towards the crash site.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, uh, anything happened since you saved Duke?" I asked Balto. "No, Not really." was the reply. Neither of us spoke again until we reached the crash site. What I saw surprised me. There was the aircraft, perfectly intact.

"Woah, I didn't expect that." was all I could say. The aircraft should have been in pieces after the crash. "It doesn't look like it crashed" was Balto's reply. I looked at him. He was still looking at the aircraft. I had a feeling that he still didn't quite believe me.

"Wait here. I just need to check something" I told Balto. I walked to the door and opened it with my teeth. The doors are designed to open easily, in case of an emergency. I should know. I was one of the designers.

I jumped into the aircraft and walked into the cockpit. After a bit of searching, I found my phone. This should help to make Balto believe me. I just hoped that I could still use it.

Thankfully, I could. I searched through the photos until I found the picture I was looking for. The picture was of me standing in front of the space shuttle Atlantis before it lifted of on its final mision. "Jackpot" I thought. I carried the phone out of the aircraft. When I jumped out, I heard Balto ask "What's that?"."It's a cellphone. It is used for calling people across long distances and storing pictures. The calling part probably won't work here, but the pictures can be viewed. Such as this one" I said, and showed him the photo.

"The human in that picture is me" I told him. Balto looked at the picture, then at me, then back at the picture. "Do you believe me now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

At that point, Balto started to look like he was going to pass out. "I suggest that you lie down" I said to him. "How? " was his reaction after he followed my advice. "I take it that you believe me now, and I have no clue" was my response "My best guess is a wormhole, but they are unstable." "A what?" Balto asked. "It's really complicated" I replied.

We waited for a few minutes for Balto to be able to stand up. Then we headed back towards Balto's trawler in complete silence. Just as we arrived, I heard a female voice behind us say "Balto, who is that?" "Oh boy" I thought to myself, having a hunch on who the owner of the voice was before I turned around. My hunch was correct, as standing behind us was Jenna.


End file.
